


the usual reason

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie/Quinn ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	the usual reason

**Author's Note:**

> For the Multi-shipper Meme http://daria234.livejournal.com/96370.html

"I thought about you while I was gone," Quinn said casually, swirling the wine in his glass.

Sophie smiled, wide and gorgeous, said, "Now why would you think about me?"

Quinn leaned forward, eyes wrinkling as he smiled back, and said, "Because you wanted me to -- and I've noticed that you almost always get what you want."


End file.
